The Age of Power
'The Age of Power' Long ago in the time of power; Sirrion was created by the Great Powers. Thirteen in all they sought to create where there was nothing. Their father bade them not to so they stole a small portion of the nothing away and hid it from him. They each sought to give it a bit of themselves in order to further its growth. Toldir, the oldest gave it earth and stone. Gafnel gave it water to cover the lowlands. Arvine gave unto it air to create the skies. Savos created the stars to brighten the skies. Alir brought forth the powers of creation and made a sun. Dunnen, not to be outdone, created the moon to shine when Alir's sun was no longer in the sky. Orivien created the plants to cover the earth and stone. Lyssandra created minerals and fire to make them. Maragoni created the Animals to roam the lands. Colthax created the Elves. His twin Rothax created the Dwarves. Zorastia created insects to eat the plants and propogate them. Finally came the youngest brother, Archon. Archon saw all that his brother and sisters had created and he was jealous. He could think of nothing to add until he stumbled onto his greatest idea. Archon created monsters and Dragons and released them upon Sirrion. In his pride he went to his siblings and said, "Look brothers and sisters. Look what I have wrought! I have created this for our world." Toldir looked upon his youngest brother and shook his head. "You fool. What have you done? We have created a world. A place of peace and tranquility and you have soiled it. For shame brother. Your unthinking actions have shamed us all. Even now the Elves and the Dwarves fight not only the monsters you unleashed on them but amongst themselves. You have done this and for this you shall be punished." Archon glared at his oldest brother, "How dare you. How dare you reprimand me for doing what I thought best. I have created something better than anthing you all have created. Strength is first. All else is second. My monsters and Dragons are stronger than your pitiful Elves and Dwarves!" Toldir stared solemnly at his bretheren and they all nodded. Raising their fists to their mouths they turned away from him. Archon went pale at this motion, "You cannot do this. You cannot judge me nor can you destroy what I have wrought." Toldir spoke to those assembled, "My brothers and sisters let it be known from this day forth that Archon is no longer one of us. He has chosen to be apart. His creations cannot be destroyed but they can be locked away. We will from this day forth no longer speak to Archon and we banish him from our realm." "You cannot do this to me. I am your family!" Archon hissed. Toldir looked at Archon one last time. "No. You are not." With that, The twelve Great Powers turned forever from the thirteenth. They attempted to lock away the monsters and the Dragons but they had already changed. They had created lesser forms of themselves and those were now part of Sirrion as were war, greed, and distrust. The original monsters and the original Dragons were locked away under frozen mountains and rifts in the sea. Even the skies themselves held creatures under lock and key. The Great Powers had done what they could but the people of Sirrion were to fend for themselves. In an effort to save them further harm the Great Powers came together and created magic wild and free to aid the people Then, since they had spent much of their own power they slept. To this day they sleep.